i love leather, pain and my lord Rahl
by HarukaHana likes cheeez
Summary: Genin team 8 have been sent on a simple delivery mission to D'hara... but the package was not something that they wanted to part with. Hinata is a bit OOC but for obvious reasons. No pairings as of yet.
1. sisters

**I dont own naruto or legend of the seeker(fanfic biased on tv show not the books the scary guidelines say your not aloud...to...?) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and who ever wrote the screen plays for legend of the seeker. I'm sorry if i got some of the "facts" wrong i'm writing from memory.**

"my name is Hinata.

i am 18 years old.

i have four weapons two white, two red.

i love leather, pain and my lord."

"how do you do it Hinata? only three hours and you've tortured him into confession."

"well chakra points are the places with the most nerve endings, and pain is the key" she smirked whilst tending the bubbling pot of stew. She was the strongest and most capable of her sisters but was always left to do the cooking, because she is the only one who can. 'dam the fact i wanted to be the proud wife of the hokage, the only perk is that i can pretend I'm a sweet and innocent maiden thus get to fuck hot wealthy men, all for my lord Panis Rhal's cause.' she sighed in adoration at the thought of her lord.

Hinata turned purposefully to her travel bag where a journey book was packed in neatly. Taking it out along with a metal tipped quill which had the feather of a blue tailed sea hawk, then stabbing her left leg (with the quill) she wrote with haste, grace and precision _"my lord, my sisters and i have completed our mission would it please you if we were to return to the people's palace? or do you wish us to partake another task?"_

Hours later when her watch shift was over before turning in, out of habit she checked back on the book there she found the message that would turn her life upside down and scramble it's self centred brain. _"Hinata you and your squad are my most loyal mord'sith, and i ask you all to go into hiding and await further instruction. As my son has just attempted to take my life and believes me to be dead i am taking this as an opportunity to go into hiding. Scatter your sisters and wait. await for my instructions hide as, Civilians!"_ Hinata lent over to the sister closest to her and struck her agiel onto the others abdomen. The scream of pain awoke the rest. Hinata handed the book to her sister that was now clutching her midsection "Everyone must read this!" Hinata cawed, then she strode to the nearest tree and walked up it.

Hinata settled on the third highest branch, 'my lord,' she was worried and saddened by this sudden disgaurdment from her beloved lord Rahl 'these aren't feelings a Mord'Sith should have...' she struck her self with her agiel on the pre-impaled leg. 'Oh my lord i hope you are all-right, at least i can gather what has happened. Darkhan Rahl my lords hateful son must have killed my lord, but then his favourite sister must have given him the breath of life... he only favoured her because she doesn't remember the life she had before she joined the sisterhood.'

"Mistress Hinata!" came a call from the Mord'Sith below, during the time Hinata had been dreaming about her lord Dahl her sisters had hatched a plan. "Hinata you know that place that you used to talk about... Konoha?"

"yes."

"well you said it was hidden?"

"yes."

"heavily guarded?"

"yes."

"lots of naive men?"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore..." 'if I'm 18 now so is everyone, even...'

"we've decided that that is where we will await for lord Rhal's orders"

"do you know how many leagues from here it is? on horse back it would take you months to get there!"

"you said you got here in weeks."

"I'm different."

"right... even better out of D'hara no one would recognize us."

"fine" Hinata took the journey book out of hands of the sister in front of her, as she flipped to the back and took out an ink well with her quill and started to draw a map and instructions "i will go ahead and make sure that they will accept us." she pointed to a cross on the map she had just drawn "i will meet you all here in six months" with that she vanished into a gust of wind and leaves.

**This is my first fanfic and I was really hopeing for some feedback...**

**eg. Who should she meet first in Konoha?**

**Will her sisters actually make it to the meeting spot or will she be left alone?**

**And if Naruto is 18 is he hokage by then?**

**Oh and I will do a flash back sometime of how Hinata ended up a mord'sith.**


	2. cousin

**I dont own naruto or legend of the seeker(fanfic biased on tv show not the books the scary guidelines say your not aloud...to...?) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and who ever wrote the screen plays for legend of the seeker. I'm sorry if i got some of the "facts" wrong i'm writing from memory and a narutopedia (which confuses me).**

Hinata looked on in slight awe, whilst remaining in her proud omnipotent goddess stance, looking at the massive gate that was situated before her. It had the symbol of Konohagakure carved in the very centre 'I probably shouldn't have thrown away that headband.' she thought as the recklessness of her actions dawned on her 'why would they agree to hide thirteen women who belong to another country's military?'

On the left side of the gateway there is a little office where citizens and visitors check in or out of the village to Hinata this is another annoying hurdle that she must blindly leap over. A man who had just come back from an A-rank mission is standing at the desk, pen in hand signing his name on the jonin list. He stopped momentarily when he felt... 'this chakra so familial yet not.' he finished writing, then overcome with fascination and curiosity glanced over his shoulder. He saw 'a woman...' With long braided hair the colour of an eggplant (aubergine?) dressed in a skin tight red outfit which consists of: knee high wedged boots, belt at the hips securing a pouch with two sticks, front buckled side laced corset with a neck guard fastened to it and gloves ALL red! In fact the only skin in view is on her face, which holds two particular things... 'Her eyes! My eyes! Cold, strong, bakugan!'

Hinata noticed that she was drawing attention to her self, but thought it better to decide what actions and behaviour would gain the trust and acceptance of the hokage. Neji just stood and observed her 'they cant be bakugan there is no seal on her forehead.' Hinata refocused her attention on her surroundings 'something is wrong here, that man' she captured the eyes of a dumfounded Neji. 'He is not looking at me with lust filled eyes he's looking at me! In confusion? Why?' With the time being what it is (wee hours of the morning) no others had noticed this exchange of cautious looks between the highly guarded teenagers. 'the only male Hyuga around my age was...' Hinata looked away as if in deep thought then her gaze swooped and pierced Neji's eyes then declared with a hint of knowing power "Neji. nii. san. I have returned take me to my father." 'firstly gain influence on someone with power.'

Neji lost all of his stoic composure 'Hinata! No she died six years ago. Her team went on a mission and only half of it returned, Kurenai-san said she personally cremated Hinata's eyes!' Hinata distinguished quickly that her cousin would not just believe her, so she strode towards him bakugan activated, when she reached the statue of a baffled teen she rose her hand to his right bicep and forced a smidgen of her chakra into it, thus blocking the flow of his in his entire arm. It hung unconsciously by his side. She lent forward just about on her tiptoes and breathed into his ear "take me home..." 'although my real home is by my lords side' He lowered his head about an inch down then returned it to its previous position shifted it towards Hinata who had gained all of his attention for she held power over him because her presence and confidence unnerved him. "are you going to lead the way or do I have to drag you?" Hinata said blankly with that little incentive Neji bout-turned his right arm swinging aimlessly and headed deep into the village towards the omnivident (all seeing) Hyuga compound, shadowed by a wary Hinata who's hand hovered over one of the red sticks in the pouch on her left thigh 'if he looks even remotely like he's going to attack me he's going to get it right up his...

**I apologise for my gramma and the shortness of this chapter.**


	3. fathers

**I dont own naruto or legend of the seeker(fanfic biased on tv show not the books the scary guidelines say your not aloud...to...?) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and who ever wrote the screen plays for legend of the seeker. **

In the candle lit office of the head of the great ninja clan "Hyuga." Sat a rather tired and subdued clan leader, who felt that 'this job is at least as hard as being hokage. The endless requests for marriages and the like, holding up the standards that ensure the reputation, respect and fear of all outsiders and... the bills! The bottomless stack of bills for the compound's dojo, that's the disadvantage of having a powerful clan, the training equipment and the dojo itself are an unavoidable money drain.'

"Hirasi-sama!" in ran a breathless hyuga compound guard.

"Yesss..." Hirashi replied in a rather Snape like manner he had specifically ordered that he was not to be disturbed the guard had lowered himself to the ground in the dogeza position "Please forgive me for the intrusion, I have urgent news form the main gate my lord you have a guest who is requesting an audience immediately and I believe that you would wish to humour her." Hirashi knew that this man's judgement was sound, he would have sealed and disowned any Hyuga who wasn't.

Neji had obeyed her nicely 'humm...he would make a good puppet and his training would definitely get me closure on him almost killing me' Hinata smirked at his broad shoulders between the time she had left and now all her piers had grown into "adults" 'harder to break, but I like a good challenge'.

He had entered staring at her back 'why would a young woman dare to separate the head of the great Hyuga clan from his work in the middle of the night? It must take a lot of courage to be this anarchic, I lik..."

"tadima"

"onkari Hinata-sama" more than half the clan had appeared peering in through the opened doorway there was a tired Hanabi, who was sporting unruly bed hair and disgusted elders at the front. Hirash's eyes never left her as he sat beside Neji "Who are you?" Hanabi had shied most of the clan away and gentle fisted those who refused to leave before she lay almost under the table.

"Your first born."

"who are you,_ really_?"

"your sister"

"I know my daughter, and she is dead"

"then you do not know me at all. Farther I sit before you with my blood pumping through my veins, circulating my body and supplying chakra to my byakugan. Believe i..."

"you have byakugan?"

"has yours become damaged? Yes my eyes are clearly white"

"NEJI! HIABI! Hold her down I must seal this impostor who has stolen our bloodline..."

Hinata finished her tea and with the grace of a leopard she was out the window up on a roof before the clan head had finished. Neji had failed to move he was staring in disbelief and Hanabi, she was half asleep, some teenagers don't take any awakening to be rude enough to draw them away from the spells of the sandman.

The lady in leather looked down at her sorry excuse for a family leaving them with "Were you always so gullible, their was not any proof that I had been removed form this life and its land of the living."

Hinata knows a lost cause when she sees one.

**Im so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for over a year, please leave reviews and requests (because Hinata has the power to anger or seduce anyone at this point).**


End file.
